Forever Is Not an Option
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: G1. A decision has to be made. Some wayward children return home.


Author's Note: Yes, I'm reposting this. No, I haven't changed any of it between now and the last time. For those of you feeling that it could have more, you're probably right. Maybe one day I'll revise it. In the meantime, I really don't want to look at it because it took a year or two to complete.

* * *

"Dammit, I said no! How many times do I have to say it!" 

Optimus Prime winced as he walked by Ironhide's quarters. It had been three weeks since the Femmes had arrived on Earth, and those weeks had been confusing and frenetic. Frenetic because everyone had to adjust, either to a new home or to having the Femmes around once more. Confusing because of . . . well, because of Ironhide and Chromia. No one knew what to expect from them anymore, at least not when they were together. They could be laughing and joking one moment, arguing and sparring the next. Even though he'd known both of them for a very long time, their behaviour still boggled him.

'Just walk by,' he told himself. 'Just walk on by. They've gotten into worse arguments than this. Just leave them be.'

Still, he had noticed the irritation in Ironhide's tone, and Prime couldn't help but wonder what Chromia had asked Ironhide to put him in such a mood. He never sounded _that_ annoyed with her.

'Knowing Ironhide it could be anything anymore,' Prime sighed. 'I just hope she doesn't put him in Repair Bay. She's done that before, too.'

He continued on his way.

888888888

Ratchet glowered at the Mech and Femme sitting across from him. Per their personalities, Ironhide and Chromia were being stubborn. He should have expected it, really. After several millennia, it had become a given. Ask them about something or to do something they were against, they'd put their feet down. He knew that!

Yet, he had hoped that, just this once, they'd at least hear him out. Even if they didn't like what he had to say.

"And may I inquire as to why not?" Ratchet said after several minutes of silence.

The two glanced at each other, a silent message being passed.

"It's too dangerous," Ironhide stated.

"Not just for them," Chromia added, "but for us as well."

"How so?" he frowned.

"Because they're free-born," Ironhide snapped. "You _know_ that, Ratchet. You were _there_. I don't want them to be captured and examined. They could be used against us."

"It's a risk," the medic agreed. "Believe me, it isn't something that I haven't thought of."

"But?" Ironhide prompted.

"I think you're being a little paranoid about not seeking them out," Ratchet sighed. "They're your _children_. You're not being fair to them or to yourselves by keeping them away. And there's no guarantee that the Decepticons won't find them on their own. At least if they're here, you have a better chance of protecting them."

The medic glanced at the two, trying to gauge their reactions. Then he shook his head. Their expressions had not changed.

"Fine," he spat. "Have it your way."

Ratchet rose to his feet then muttered, "Stubborn," as he left.

888888888

Ironhide let out a sigh after Ratchet had left. Then he cast a mournful glance at Chromia. The time had finally come for them to make a decision. Would they call their children home? Or would they keep them away?

"This . . . complicates things."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It does. What should we do? He has a point."

"Unfortunately . . . I want to see them again. We can't hide from our own children forever."

"I didn't realize we were hiding from them," Ironhide chuckled. "If they wanted to, they could find us. No matter where we are."

"Yeah." She got up and walked over to him. "But I wonder how they'd feel if we did try to find them."

"Shocked, I'd daresay." He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning against the door. "But we can't make any decisions for them. We can ask them to come home . . . but it would be entirely up to them."

"I know . . . I wonder if Ratchet realizes that."

To that, they both chuckled.

"You've been doing a lot of wondering," Ironhide smirked. "And in such a short amount of time, too."

"I can't help it!" she exclaimed, tossing her hands in the air. "He has me a bit frazzled. Everything Ratchet said _is_ logical."

"You never were logical when it came to them, 'Mia," he pointed. "Logic has no bearings when it comes to protecting your children."

Chromia sighed then collapsed against him. "How did things get so complicated?"

"I don't know, Chromia. I don't know."

888888888

"Are you sure about this?"

"Very sure. Shall we?"

"Only if you're sure . . ."

"Yes!" came the laugh. "I'm sure!"

"Then let's go."

888888888

Rocks and dirt fell to the ground as the base shook from the assault. Optimus Prime bit back a growl as everyone tried to remain on their feet. The alarm klaxons had ceased as soon as they had started, and the attack had just begun.

'Probably because Teletran got hit by some falling rock . . . Primus, they're hitting us with everything they've got!'

"To your battle stations!" Prime yelled out. His best fighters ran for the main entrance while his medical staff remained behind. He ran after his warriors, pulling his blaster from subspace.

'What do the Decepticons want _now_?'

888888888

"Keep firing!" Megatron commanded, sending a few volleys of his own towards the Ark.

"Why are we doing this again?" Starscream inquired as he fired a few shots.

"Because of that strange shuttle approaching the Earth," Megatron retorted. "I want to get to it before the Autobots even realize it's coming."

"What is so special about this shuttle? Other than the fact that there are four Autobots on board?"

"They're different," Megatron stated. "Different than any Autobot we've ever encountered, if what Shockwave's scanners are saying is correct. I want to alleviate any threat they may pose."

"You think that they could?"

"There's only one way to find out."

888888888

"I have some good news and some bad news."

"Oh? What's the good news?"

"We're almost there."

"And the bad?"

"We have incoming."

888888888

"_Soundwave to Megatron. Come in, Megatron."_

"This is Megatron. Report. What's going on, Soundwave?"

"_Shuttle recovery a failure."_

"What! What happened!"

"_It is destroyed. Self-destruct sequence."_

Megatron's face contorted into a scowl. His fists clenched tightly and his optics narrowed.

"Was anyone on board when it went?"

"_Negative. The Autobots disappeared before we could board."_

"Disappear? How could four Autobots just disappear?" he demanded.

" _. . .Unknown,"_ came the reply. He caught the hesitation in his communications officer's voice and knew that Soundwave had a theory. But he wasn't about to disclose it over an open frequency. Megatron let out a feral growl then leveled several blasts at the Ark, sending the enemy scattering.

"Report back to base, Soundwave. Decepticons, retreat!"

As they took to the air, Megatron turned around and fired once more.

'A final parting gift until the next time. I will get my hands on those four Autobots . . . somehow. I swear it.'

888888888

"What was that all about, Prime?" Jazz inquired, taking a few steps towards the Autobot leader. Optimus shook his head.

"I don't know, Jazz. Let's just get everyone inside and into Repair Bay. We can figure it out later."

As he turned, his optics landed on Ironhide and Chromia. Both were gazing at the sky but not in the direction the Decepticons had retreated in. They looked . . . worried, apprehensive. Prime frowned. There was also a sort of wistfulness to their stares. He couldn't explain it. Cautiously, he approached them.

"Ironhide? Chromia?" They turned to look at him. "Are you two all right?"

"The fight was a distraction," Ironhide snorted. "So no . . . I'm not all right."

"A distraction? How do you know that?"

"We can feel it," Chromia whispered. "Just like we can feel _them_."

Prime started to say more when Perceptor ran out. He stopped short, just in front of the trio.

"Prime! Our long-range scanners picked up on an explosion just beyond the Earth's moon. Cosmos went to investigate . . . Said he saw the Decepticons retreating from the origin point . . . he said . . ." the scientist paused then drew a deep breath, "he said the ship was of Autobot origins. A piece of scrap metal had our sigil on it."

"You better believe it was!" a feminine voice commented. "And all who were on board are safe and accounted for."

Optimus blinked. He _knew_ that voice but hadn't heard it in a little over four million years.

'It can't be . . . I thought they'd be gone forever! Roaming the universe!'

Slowly, he turned his head to two Femmes – both petite, one red and white, the other gold and white – and two Mechs – one dark blue and white, the other silver and white – approaching them.

'It is! But how?'

"'At'prafen Pax," he murmured. Next to him, he _felt_ Ironhide and Chromia relaxing. "How did you manage to find us?"

The petite red and white Femme merely shrugged and grinned.

"You mean you can't figure it out?" the dark blue Mech piped in, matching 'At'prafen's grin.. "Doesn't matter where they are, Prime, we can always find our parents. Always."


End file.
